Puber Kedua
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Bagaimana seandainya jika DraMione adalah pasangan Canon? Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?/"Oh, Tuhaaan! Aku malu mengakuinya! Aku? Puber? Untuk kedua kalinya? Demi Merlin! Tapi kurasa, suamiku, Draco Malfoy justru harus berbangga hati, jiwa, dan raga akan kenyataan ini. Err ... Karena—"/Special For HERMIONE DAY : Kategori PLAIN/RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

Hi '_')/... Kali ini Loony datang dgn membawa fict yg khusus Loony persembahkan utk **HERMIONE DAY! **Yah, seperti yg kita tahu bahwa pada tgl 19 September 2013 nanti, Hermione Jean Granger akan genap berusia 34 tahun. So, **Happy Birthday Hermione**! :D

Well, kerena di salah satu review fict OS-nya Loony—**'Istriku Sayang'**, ada seorang Guest yg me-request fict DraMione dgn genre family, nah ini genrenya family lho! Semoga kamu baca ya! ;)

**|Puber Kedua|**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Puber Kedua © Ms. Loony Lovegood

**Rated : T**

**F**a**m**i**l**y**, R**o**m**a**n**c**e, (Little)P**a**r**o**d**y

**Warning!**

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

It's a DraMione fiction!

**SPECIAL FOR HERMIONE DAY!**

Dipersembahkan SPESIAL untuk Hermione Jean Granger, orang-orang yang menyayangi Hermione, dan tentu saja bagi kalian para DraMione shipper! :D

Saya **saran**kan deh bagi kalian yg **anti** pair ini, ada baiknya gak usah di read ya! ;) hehe

.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g G**u**y**s**s**s**... B**u**t **d**o**n**'t **l**i**k**e d**o**n**'t** r**e**a**d**... RnR **p**l**e**a**s**e|**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya namaku sekarang adalah Hermione Malfoy née Granger. Malfoy, eh? Oh, jangan heran ketika mendengar nama belakangku yang keramat itu. Ah, karena nyatanya aku memang telah menjadi seorang Malfoy sekarang.

Mengapa bisa? Kurasa kalian semua cukup cerdas dan memiliki _ability_ yang lumayan bagus untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Seorang penyihir Kelahiran Muggle sepertiku _kok_ bisa-bisanya berubah marga menjadi salah satu klan keturunan penyihir Darah Murni bangsawan tersohor dan terkenal akan kemasyhurannya di seantero kota London?—oke, aku menanyakan ini pada kalian dalam satu tarikan napas. Percayalah!

Jawaban simpel yang kuyakin pasti hinggap dalam cerebrum kepala kalian. Aku menikah dengan Draco Malfoy! Yah, benar sekali. Draco yang itu. Pria congkak nan arogan semasa bersekolah kami di Hogwarts dulu. Pria yang menghabiskan separuh waktunya di Hogwarts dengan selalu mengataiku '_Mudblood_' a.k.a Darah Lumpur! Yah, tidak salah lagi. Memang yang kumaksud adalah Draco yang itu, _kok_.

Tapi percayalah. Pria arogan nan menyebalkan itu kini telah menjelma menjadi sesosok pria dewasa yang baik hati serta bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarga. Yah, keluarga kecil kami. Mafhum saja, sekarang sudah ada sosok Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy serta Rose Aquilla Malfoy yang turut menjadi pelengkap bumbu cinta rumah tangga kami.

Terkadang jika aku merenung, aku bahkan masih enggan percaya bahwa aku jelas-jelas telah menjadi seorang ibu dari anak-anak sang Draco Malfoy, 'Si Musang Pirang Idiot'—julukan sayangku padanya. Aneh, 'kan? _Well_, jangan salahkan aku. Karena dia juga acapkali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Si Berang-Berang Belukar Cerewet'.

Ah, intinya adalah bahwa _the power of love_ memang begitu luar biasa dan menakjubkan. _Well_, cinta memang gila! C.I.N.T.A ... Hanya lima huruf, memang. Namun begitu sarat akan banyak makna. Dapat membuat segala hal yang mustahil menjadi mustajab, yang musatajab menjadi mujarab, dan yang mujarab menjadi ... ah, tebak saja sendiri.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal rasaku hingga membuatku sedikit gigit jari. Akhir-akhir ini aku baru mengetahui bahwa para Muggle membuat suatu film dengan berdasar pada kisah Harry Potter—'Anak yang Bertahan Hidup', sahabatku. Dan yang semakin membuatku menganga dan membeliak tak percaya adalah ...

Dari mana mereka—para Muggle—tahu banyak tentang kisah Harry Potter, Sang Terpilih? Yang bahkan ikut menyeret-nyeret kisahku serta Ron Weasley dan ... suamiku, Draco Malfoy?! Ugh! Mau tak mau, sepertinya aku harus menaruh curiga pada paman Harry yang buntel, Vernon Dursley. Yah, pria dengan perawakan _dumpy_—gemuk, bulat, dan agak pendek—itu. Err, Merlin! Aku sudah berprasangka buruk. Maafkan aku, Tuhan ...

Tapi, bukan apa-apa sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin kehidupan sihir kami yang sangat tertutup bisa sebegitu terkenalnya di luar sana? Oh, betapa mengerikannya berbagai reaksi para penyihir pada mulanya tatkala cerita dan film 'Harry Potter' ini berhasil sampai dalam titik dengar serta fokus visual mereka. Ketika itu, bahkan aku dan Draco—serta tentu saja si bintang utama Harry Potter dan sebagian besar penyihir tokoh utama lainnya yang turut terseret dan difilmkan—harus turut dan terjun langsung ke tengah-tengah para penyihir dengan berbagai anggapan negatif mereka, berusaha untuk tak menyulut emosi jiwa yang tengah membuncah batin mereka.

Aku masih dengan sangat jelas mengingat ekspresi konyol para sahabatku. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu dengan mudah. Seolah-olah hal itu telah menjadi pusat rotasi yang terus menerus berputar-putar dalam kanal utama menuju cerebelum kepalaku. Ah, tak kusangka aku memiliki kembaran di dunia Muggle, duniaku sendiri sebenarnya. Namun aku sama sekali tak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

Kuingat jelas saat itu Ginny juga turut menjerit-jerit histeris dengan hebohnya, Ron yang tak henti-hentinya mematut siluetnya di depan cermin sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila setengah akut, Draco—suamiku—yang selama beberapa hari menjadi uring-uringan. Dan yang paling konyol adalah ekspresi Harry—yang notabene menyambangi peran sebagai tokoh utama—tatkala ia melihat seorang aktor Hollywood yang begitu mirip dengannya—bahkan sampai meniru gayanya—dalam film serial 'Harry Potter' itu.

_Well_, aku tak mungkin menyebutkan nama para aktor dan aktris tersebut di sini, 'kan? Itu sama saja dengan melanggar _guidelines._ Yah, karena aku mengerti bahwa seorang author manis mungkin saja tengah menulis kisah yang kuceritakan ini sebagai sebuah fanfiksi yang dipersembahkan khusus dan penuh cinta untuk seluruh orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Oh, aku memang yakin bahwa masih banyak orang yang sayang padaku, sekalipun aku hanyalah seorang penyihir Muggle-Born. Benar, bukan? Lagi pula sekarang aku juga telah mengenal istilah fanfiksi. Dan aku begitu tersanjung mendapati begitu banyak yang menggunakan karakterku sebagai sang tokoh utama. Dan jujur saja, aku lebih senang apabila mereka memasangkanku dengan suami tercintaku sendiri, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa ada satu hal yang mengganjal rasaku hingga membuatku sedikit gigit jari, eh? Ah, itu karena mereka—para Muggle—semua hanya menganggap _pair _DraMione (baca: Draco-Hermione)sebagai 'fanon'. Dan justru sebaliknya, mereka malah menganggap bahwa _pair_ RoMione-lah (baca: Ron-Hermione) yang 'canon'. Oh, sungguh betapa kesalnya suamiku, Draco Malfoy mengetahui hal ini. Bahkan ia sempat merajuk selama beberapa hari lamanya lantaran api cemburu di bukit amarah tengah melanda dan menggerogoti hati dan nalurinya.

Tetapi aku bersyukur, karena pada akhirnya kerisauannya dapat sedikit terobati manakala ia mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya bahwa pecinta DraMione rupanya cukup banyak di dunia Muggle. Yah, itu artinya fiksi-fiksi DraMione banyak bertebaran karena banyak digandrungi. Oh, sudah kupastikan bahwa kami memang adalah pasangan yang serasi dan tercocok sepanjang masa hingga akhir zaman. Percayalah!

Oke, kembali ke topik. _Well_, memangnya apa topik yang kubahas sebelumnya? Err ... Ah, ya! Aku ingat. Ini mengenai Draco Malfoy yang kini telah bertransformasi dari seseorang yang begitu dingin _plus_ menyebalkan luar biasa, yang kemudian menjelma menjadi sesosok pria tampan yang begitu berwibawa, bertanggungjawab, bijaksana, baik hati, serta menawan hati—hatiku, tentu saja. Kalaupun sampai ada hati lain yang berhasil _kepincut, _oh siap-siap saja wanita itu akan mendapat bogem mentah secara cuma-cuma dariku.

Namun sepertinya kali ini adalah giliranku yang merasakan percikan api cemburu di titik jantungku yang nyaris mendidih. Dan kurasa hal ini bermula dari **puber kedua **yang sepertinya tengah kualami sekarang. Oh, ayolah. Jangan tertawakan aku yang tengah mengalami puber kedua di usiaku yang sudah hampir menginjak 34 tahun ini—bahkan saat aku telah memiliki dua buah hati yang manis-manis dan lucu—cantik dan tampan pula, turunan dari orang tuanya, tentu saja—.

Oh betapa konyolnya jika orang-orang sampai mendengar hal ini. Dan tak bisa kubayangkan apabila berita ini sampai terdengar ke telinga Endang Skeeter—putri kandung Rita Skeeter setelah si kumbang penggosip itu pensiun sebagai peliput berita tak bermutu.

Seorang Hermione Granger—ah, maksudku Hermione Malfoy mengalami puber kedua, eh? Oh, Tuhaaan! Aku malu mengakuinya! Aku? Puber? Untuk kedua kalinya? Ingin rasanya kukubur wajahku hidup-hidup. Aku malu, sungguh malu! Demi Merlin! Tapi tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir. Dan kurasa suamiku, Draco Malfoy justru harus berbangga hati, jiwa, dan raga akan kenyataan ini. Karena puber keduaku ini bukanlah kepada pria lain, melainkan kepada ...

Suamiku sendiri, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

**Bersambung ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Hi ... Thanks sudah membaca :) Yah, chap ini emang pendek soalnya emang baru openingnya kok :D Gimana menurut kalian? Loony berusaha untuk membuat fict ini menjadi fict yang real dari sudut pandang seorang Hermione Granger. Anggap saja bahwa canonnya memang seperti ini, hehe *digetok RoMione shipper ... Kan mubazir kalau imajinasi yang Loony punya gak tersalurkan(?) Lagian, bukannya FFn itu wadah untuk menyalurkan segala imajinasi? _Unleash ur imagination, guys!_ :D Well, makanya ini Loony khususin deh buat yang suka DraMione aja ya, biar gak ada komentar-komentar yang tak mengenakkan hati mengenai Loony yang terlalu cinta DraMione, hehe ... Kan DraMione shipper *alibi*

Err, apakah kalian penasaran dengan **apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione di puber keduanya, eh?** Kalau gitu, cukup tuangkan pendapatmu di kolom review biar Loony tahu dan bisa cepet update ;)

Sekali lagi ini didedikasikan untuk **HERMIONE DAY!** Dengan kategori **PLAIN!**. Tapi tenang aja, Insha Allah, dua fict OS dengan kedua tema dari kategori **SPECIAL** yang telah disediakan akan segera di publish juga :D

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (kalau panjang umur, Aamiin) ... :)

Oh iya ... Jujur, awalnya Loony bingung banget mau pakai pict apa (susah nyari yg cocok soalnya) jadi yaudah, pict di cover ini Loony edit sendiri hehe. Moga feelnya dapet yo! :D

**PS:** Endang Skeeter adalah Original Character (OC) karangan Loony -,- dan nama tengah Rose yang 'Aquilla' itu hanya karangan juga, salah satu rasi bintang yang menurut Loony menarik hehe ...

Akhir kata,** Review yak! **;)

.

.

_**Salam,**_

_**Miss Loony.**_


	2. Chapter 2

|Puber Kedua|

.

.

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Puber Kedua © Ms. Loony Lovegood

Rated : T

Family, Romance, (Little)Humor

Warning!

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf)

It's a DraMione fiction!

SPECIAL FOR HERMIONE DAY!

Dipersembahkan SPESIAL untuk Hermione Jean Granger, orang-orang yang menyayangi Hermione, dan tentu saja bagi kalian para DraMione shipper! :D

.

|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|

.

.

**Hermione's PoV**

Langit menggulung tebal di cakrawala jagat London. Pekatnya membius keremangan hari yang sebentar lagi akan berganti menuju senja temaram. Seolah-olah mendung bisu itu sebagai bentuk abolisi dari afeksi sang mentari yang dipaksa kembali ke peraduannya.

Aku berdiri terpaku menatap dari birai jendela. Menyaksikan bulir-bulir kesedihan langit yang satu per satu mulai menghujam bumi London. Hujan. Ah, aku suka hujan. Oh tidak, maksudku aku dan suamiku—Draco Malfoy—suka hujan. Begitu banyak memori manis tentang kami berdua di bawah naungan hujan.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat serentetan kronika kami berdua. Merlin! Aku benar-benar mengalami puber kedua rupanya. Seolah-olah aku kembali merasa muda seperti dulu. Kembali ke masa-masa beberapa tahun silam. Dimabuk asmara hingga kepayang kepada Draco Malfoy seorang. Manusia yang dulunya paling aku benci di muka bumi ini—ralat—maksudku setelah si Pangeran Botak Tak Berhidung Voldemort. Err, tapi itu _sih_ kalau dia masih tergolong dalam klasifikasi manusia.

Ah, kembali ke topik. Aku masih berdiri termenung di birai jendela sampai aku tersadar untuk menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang terpatri manis di dinding kamar kolosal kami—aku dan Draco.

Ah, pukul 05.20 pm rupanya.

Kenapa Draco belum pulang juga? Kembali kugulirkan sorot visualku ke atas meja rias di dalam kamar bercorak _chartreuse _kami. Benda mungil persegi yang sedari tadi mengusik perhatianku belum juga mengeluarkan tanda-tanda ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan singkat. Yah, sebut saja benda itu adalah _handphone_. Benda canggih muggle yang menurutku sangat penting untuk komunikasi praktis di antara aku dan Draco ataupun hanya untuk sekadar bertukar kabar, pikiran, dan lainnya dengan para sahabat-sahabatku, err ... ataupun dengan Mum dan Dad.

Karena jujur saja, semenjak aku menjadi 'Nyonya Malfoy', aku terbilang sudah cukup jarang untuk bertandang ke sana—rumah Mum dan Dad. Entahlah, kehadiran dua buah hatiku—Rosie dan Scorpie—sepertinya juga menjadi faktor yang turut andil dalam kejaranganku bertandang tersebut. Aku sudah memikirkan untuk memasang jaringan floo di perapian yang nantinya akan menghubungkan Manor dan rumah Mum-Dad. Ah, kau memang cemerlang, Hermione!

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kalkulasi waktu seolah berjalan begitu cepat, hingga sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.10 pm. Hatiku mulai menjerit protes. Kenapa Draco belum pulang juga? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah suatu hal terjadi padanya? Oh, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang ... bersama wanita lain? Tidak, tidak. Aku harus mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kanal serebrasiku. Tidak mungkin Draco melakukan hal serendah itu. Lagi pula dia sayang dan cinta padaku, 'kan? Sekali lagi aku berusaha keras untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa seolah itu semua menjadi kontradiksi yang semakin menggerogoti sekuplet rasa percayaku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Draco dekat dengan wanita lain. Terlebih belakangan ini kuperhatikan ia sangat sering menerima pesan singkat, email, ataupun telepon dari sekretaris kantornya. Yah, sekretaris pribadi suamiku yang kupikir hubungannya sekarang sudah tak sekadar hubungan antara atasan dan bawahannya semata.

Dengan sedikit sangsi, aku berjalan mengambil _handphone_-ku dan segera kuhubungi kantor Draco. Aku sengaja tak langsung menghubungi _handphone_-nya. Karena rasa-rasanya aku ingin mengawasi Draco secara diam-diam. Apakah dia selama ini selalu berkata jujur padaku? Mari kita buktikan.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana. Aku menahan napas. Kenapa di Malfoy Corporation begitu banyak pegawai wanita, _sih_? Ah, aku memang selalu berpikiran aneh akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah pegawai wanita di sebuah perusahaan merupakan hal yang wajar? Tetapi aku teringat bahwa mayoritas wanita yang bekerja di sana rata-rata cantik, seksi, dan … menggoda, tentu saja. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus pelan, tak menyadari bahwa sambungan telepon masih tersambung.

"Halo?" Dia kembali mengulang. Kali ini dalam nada tak sabar yang sangat kentara. Aku memutar bola mataku sebal.

"Err yah, halo ... Saya Hermione. Ap—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ia sudah lebih dulu menyelaku.

"Oh, Mrs. Malfoy. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita itu bertanya sopan. Terlampau sopan malah. Hah! Dasar! Aku kembali mendengus.

"Apakah Draco sudah pulang?" Aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy sudah meninggalkan kantor sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan serentetan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Benarkah? Err, apakah kau tahu dia pergi ke mana?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dalam nada suara yang lumayan cemas dan sedikit ... Ah, entahlah. Mungkin kalian bisa mengerti maksudku.

"Setahu saya, tadi Mr. Malfoy keluar bersama ... Elizabeth." Dia mengatakan kata terakhirnya setengah berbisik. Aku bungkam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tegakah Draco bermain di belakangku? Apakah dia memang benar-benar sudah bosan kepadaku dan lebih menyukai daun muda seperti sekretaris genitnya itu? Hatiku terasa amburadul. Kacau dan terasa sakit, perih, dan marah sekaligus.

"Mereka pergi ke mana?" Aku mulai bertanya tak sabar.

"Maaf. Tapi saya juga kurang tahu. Tetapi sepertinya tadi samar-samar saya mendengar menyebutkan nama kafe ... Mmh, ah ya! Saya ingat ... Kafe Alazkan Fort!"

"Kafe Alazkan Fort?"

"Iya, Mrs. Malfoy."

"_Well_, kalau begitu terima kasih."

"_With my pleasure_, Mrs. Malfoy."

Tut ... tut ... sambungan terputus. Hah! Draco pergi berdua dengan sekretaris genitnya itu rupanya! Awas saja kalau sampai mereka berbuat macam-macam. Oh, Merlin! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kalau memang pertemuan itu hanya sebatas pertemuan kantor, kenapa harus di kafe dan hanya berdua? Dan lagi, Draco sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku! Demi Salazar! Eh? Sejak kapan aku menggunakan nama Slytherin? Godric pasti kecewa denganku. Ah, tapi untuk sekarang hal itu tidak penting dan tak patut dipermasalahkan. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, apakah pria Slytherin itu benar-benar berselingkuh di belakangku?

Sungguh, terkadang aku mendusin sendiri, apakah Draco memang sudah mulai menyukai daun muda seperti Elizabeth Chroum, sekretaris genitnya itu? Aaarrrgghhh! Aku ingin gila rasanya jika harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bergelayut dalam serebelum kepalaku. Maka dengan hati mantap, akupun segera mengambil mantel bulu berwarna hazel—yang kuambil secara acak dari _chiffonier_ku. Sementara itu aku hanya mengenakan _chemise_ di dalamnya.

Setelah kulihat si kembar Malfoy masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, akupun bergegas pergi—dan tak lupa sebelumnya untuk menyuruh Peri Rumah untuk menjaga anak-anakku selama aku pergi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk ber-apparate keluar Malfoy Manor lantas mencari kendaraan umum untuk kutumpangi. Yah, kupikir-pikir ada baiknya apabila aku tak langsung ber-apparate hingga ke kafe Alazkan Fort. Karena bagaimanapun, orang-orang pasti merasa heran apabila melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, 'kan? Dan aku sama sekali belum mengenal seluk-beluk kafe tersebut, hingga aku juga belum tahu lokasi mana yang tergolong sepi, strategis, dan tentu saja aman untuk ber-apparate maupun ber-disapparate.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Aku berteriak, nyaris menjerit untuk menghentikan laju angkutan umum yang kutumpangi. Yah, aku tak berhasil menemukan taksi dan ... Ah, aku terpaksa harus naik angkutan umum. Catat, angkutan umum a.k.a angkot!

Mungkin karena terekejut atau bagaimana, sang supir tetiba mengerem angkotnya secara mendadak. Hingga membuatku dan beberapa penumpang lainnya berdengung protes. Bagaimana tidak? Kepala kami kontan terantuk ke depan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung turun dan ingin segera menyeberang jalan. Sorot fokusku sudah menemukan target yang aku cari. Seketika hatiku mendidih dan seolah-olah sudah mengajukan berbagai macam aspersi. Tetapi belum sempat aku melangkah jauh, sebuah suara berat kembali menyita pusat fokusku. Kontan saja aku berbalik dan seketika meledak.

"ADA APA, SIH?! BISA TIDAK, KAU TAK MENGGANGGUKU?!" Emosiku meluap, nyaris tumpah. Ataukah memang sudah tumpah, eh? Ah, entahlah.

Kulihat sang supir angkot seketika mengkeret ketakutan dan di detik selanjutnya ia mencoba berkata-kata—meskipun terbata-bata. Mataku menyipit, menunggu.

"Ma...maafkan saya, Nyonya. Ta...tapi ... Anda belum ba..bayar." Sang supir mengelap keringat yang merembes turun di wajahnya. Aku terperengah. Merlin! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku belum membayar sewa angkotku rupanya! Dan apa yang aku lakukan? Aku justru membentak supir polos tak berdosa dan tak berdaya ini?

Oh, _well_ ... Sekarang kau tak ubahnya seperti seorang wanita kejam tak tahu malu, Hermione! Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat malu. Sangat teramat sangat malu! Catat itu!

Wajahku memerah, meski kuyakin bahwa sebenarnya rona merah yang menjalar di wajahku ini tak begitu kentara lantaran hari sudah malam. Maka sesegera mungkin aku langsung membuka tas manik-manikku dan mengambil selembaran uang Muggle dari sana. Tetapi anehnya tetiba saja, mataku memanas. Dan aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berpura-pura tegar. Yah, aku menangis. Menangis di hadapan sang supir angkot beserta para penumpangnya.

"Hiks ... Maafkan saya, _Sir_. Pikiran saya sedang kacau. Suami saya selingkuh dengan wanita yang usianya jauh lebih muda dari saya ... Hiks.." Tanpa sadar aku menceritakan masalah yang aku alami tanpa malu-malu. Dan setelahnya, mulai terdengar bisikan di mana-mana, bisa dibilang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Dan kejadiannya begitu cepat. Terlampau cepat malah, sampai aku tak sadar bahwa kini semua penumpang angkot sudah turun dan mulai mengerumuniku. Beberapa di antaranya menatapku iba, dan sisanya sibuk menenangkanku dan menawarkan _tissue _padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengambil _tissue_ tersebut dan segera mengelap ingusku yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan merembes keluar tanpa memedulikan situasi dan kondisi yang tak memungkinkan ini.

"Sabar, ya, Bu ..." Yah, seperti itulah ungkapan mereka secara garis besar. Aku mendongak, lantas menatap mereka satu per satu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Ah, betapa baiknya muggle-muggle ini. Setelah mengangguk singkat pertanda pamit, akupun mulai berjalan menembus kerumunan menuju kafe Alazkan Fort yang kini sudah di depan mata.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap, tak kupedulikan sekitarku yang mulai menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke segala arah hingga akhirnya ...

Merlin! Itu dia! Ah, tidak ... tidak. Maksudku, itu mereka! Di sana! Duduk berdua di meja di sudut ruangan. Amarahku membuncah seketika. Dadaku kembang kempis, apalagi setelah kulihat mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Jadi begini sosok Draco Malfoy di belakangku? Tega sekali rupanya!

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku langsung mengambil jus jeruk di atas meja dan menumpahkannya ke wajah sang sekretaris genit itu. Sontak Draco terkejut melihat kehadiranku. Wajahnya pias seketika. Aku memandang mereka tajam secara bergantian.

"Hermione! Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Draco! Selingkuh di belakangku, eh? Ternyata kau setega ini padaku?!" Semburku murka, habis sabar. Kudorong tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga hampir-hampir ia terjungkal mencium lantai kafe dengan tak elitnya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli!

Ia segera bangkit. "Hey ... hey ... Siapa yang selingkuh, _love_? Kumohon jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Ini semua tak seperti apa yang kaupikirkan!" imbuhnya padaku.

"Lantas apa namanya ini, hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas kalian berdua bermain di belakangku! Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan selingkuh?!" Aku benar-benar sudah lepas kontrol. Bahkan aku sempat tak percaya bahwa suara jeritan memekakkan telinga itu berasal dari pita suaraku sendiri. Ah, ternyata aku bisa semengerikan monster juga rupanya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Aku sudah tak memedulikan orang-orang di sekitar kami yang secara konkret sudah berusaha saling curi dengar pertengkaran heboh kami. Yah, heboh menurut sorot visualisasiku.

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mata sudah membanjiri wajahku. Tak pelak membuat parasku pias tak bermakna. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, aku segera berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Tak peduli dengan Draco yang kini sibuk memanggil-manggil namaku, ataupun dengan sekretaris genitnya itu yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan blazer basah beraroma jeruknya.

"Hermione! Hermione! Tunggu dulu! Ini tak seperti apa yang kaupikirkan! Hermione dengarkan aku dulu!" Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Draco di belakangku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit dan hancur sekaligus. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, aku lantas berlari sekuat yang aku bisa dan sontak berhenti tepat di depan menara salah satu operator ponsel terkenal di kota London. Bercak-bercak air bekas hujan masih jelas terlihat di sana.

Entah setan apa yag merasukiku hingga membuatku melepas sepatuku dan lantas mulai memanjat menara yang tingginya kira-kira mencapai tujuh puluhan meter itu. Kepedihan hatiku sudah teramat pilu. Bagaikan luka menganga bekas tusukan sadis berkali-kali lantas diperasi dengan air jeruk nipis. Oke, kurasa aku sudah terlalu hiperbola memetakan keretakan dan rasa sembilu di palung hatiku.

Aku tak berpikir apa-apa lagi selain tentang Draco dan pengkhianatannya padaku. Bahkan aku sudah tak sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah berada di ketinggian sekitar lima puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah. Aku menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan kota London layaknya tempat berisi kumpulan benda-benda kotak menyala yang sebenarnya itu adalah gedung-gedung ataupun rumah-rumah warga beserta lampu-lampunya. Aku terkejut, meneguk ludahku kasar. Merlin! Seriuskah aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara melompat dari menara ini? Tapi apa mau dikata? Masa aku harus turun? Itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri! Aku tak mau si Musang tukang selingkuh itu menertawaiku yang rupanya takut mati ini.

Namun tiba-tiba di tengah pergolakan nuraniku yang tak kunjung menemukan titik cerah ini, samar-samar aku kembali mendengar suara Draco. Oke, rupanya aku benar-benar sudah bergantung pada Musang Albino itu sampai-sampai suaranya pun pelak menjadi delusi dalam serebrumku.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini. Mengapa suaranya semakin lama semakin mendekat? Oh, ataukah sebenarnya aku ini sudah mati dan ... dan itu semua hanya mimpi dalam tidur abadiku? Aku mati ... mati sama dengan meninggal .. meninggal sama dengan tak hidup ... tak hidup berarti ... Tak lagi ada di dunia ini? Sekonyong-konyong kelebatan memori keluarga kecilku bersama Draco dan dua buah hati kami terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalaku, berputar-putar lantas hanyut dalam kebingungan dan rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

Oh, Merlin! Aku sudah mati! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anakku? Bagaimana nasib suamiku? Arrggghhh! Aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal, dan teramat sangat menyesal.

Kembali kutumpahkan lelehan kristal-kristal kepedihanku. Kali ini makin keras. Mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang mengganjal di sanubariku.

"Hermione, _love_!" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Terus dan berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya selama beberapa saat.

"_Love_, turunlah!" Nampaknya suara itu makin nyata saja. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku menoleh ke bawah. Aku menemukan sesosok malaikat berkemeja putih, berdasi hijau, dengan sorot kelabu perak yang menatapku cemas bercampur khawatir. Rambut platinanya bergoyang diterpa hembusan angin malam dan wa— tunggu! Sorot kelabu perak dan rambut platina, eh? Bukankah ... bukankah ... Ah, itu bukan malaikat dari langit! Melainkan malaikat hatiku! Itu suamiku, Draco Lucius Malfoy! Tak salah lagi. Dan kurasa ini bukan mimpi. Err, itu berarti aku ini masih hidup, ya? Belum mati, eh? Oh, sudahlah ... Soal itu, mari kita pikirkan nanti.

"Dracooo!" Aku memekik nyaring. Senang, lega bercampur takut.

"Turunkan tanganmu, _love_! Aku akan menolongmu!" Tuhan ... Draco benar-benar pria baik. Dia ikut memanjat menara super tinggi ini hanya demi menyelamatkanku yang bersikap _childish_ ini? Godric memberkatiku!

Aku berusaha keras untuk mengulurkan tanganku. Tapi nyatanya begitu sulit.

"Ayo! Sedikit lagi! Kau pasti bisa, _love_!" Draco tak hentinya memelopori rasa semangatku, membakarnya hingga menjadi rasa percaya diri yang cukup untuk menggemparkan kota Akhetaten di Mesir. Oh, kurasa Nefertiti akan segera bangkit dari kuburnya mendengar kepercayaan diri tak tahu maluku ini. Ah, tapi biar saja. Siapa peduli?

"Tak bisa, Draco! Tanganmu licin dan berkeringat!" Aku balas berteriak, meski usahaku nyaris sia-sia lantaran hembusan angin yang nyatanya ikut membawa suaraku.

"Jangan sedih! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _love_!" pekiknya.

"_What_? Hey! Aku bilang tanganmu licin dan berkeringat! Kenapa kau justru mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Musang!" Aku mendengus. "Dasar tuli!" lanjutku lagi tanpa dosa. Kulihat segurat kekecewaan terpeta di wajah piasnya. Ah, aku jadi tak enak. Apakah perkataanku barusan menyakiti hatinya?

"Jadi ... jadi maksudmu kau tak mencintaiku, Hermione?" Suaranya terdengar parau di telingaku.

"Eh? Bu..bukan begitu maksudku. Err aku ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!" Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku kabur, kepalaku serasa berputar. Perutku seperti dililit-lilit ratusan tali tak kasat mata. Rasa mual menjalariku seketika. Merlin, apa yang terjadi?

"Hermione, aku mencintaimuuuuuuu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dracoooooooo!"

BUUUUKKKK!

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Gelap. Hitam. Tak berwarna. Kelam. Apa lagi yang harus kukatakan untuk mengekspresikan apa yang tengah aku rasakan dan lihat sekarang?

Apakah aku sudah mati? Kalau iya, aku akan memilih menjadi hantu gentayangan saja lantaran mati konyol karena jatuh dari menara setinggi tujuh puluh meter? Cukup memalukan. Tapi mau bagaimanana lagi? Padi sudah menjadi beras, beras sudah menjadi nasi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan bubur? Bubur kemarin yang kubuat sudah basi. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Sempat-sempatnya aku meracau seperti ini. Ah, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku akan menjadi hantu tergalau sepanjang masa!

"Selamat tinggal dunia ... Selamat tinggal, Draco ... Selamat tinggal Rosie, Scorpie ... Mum, Dad ... Harry, Ron, Gin—" gumamanku terhenti seketika.

"Hey! Bangun!" Hey! Ada yang menyuruhku bangun. Siapa gerangan? Apakah aku masuk di kawasan elit alam baka, eh? Lalu kemudian aku kembali mendengar suara itu semakin keras dan keras.

"Hey! Bangun! Buka matamu! Kau belum mati, berang-berang!" Berang-berang? Hanya ada satu orang yang berani menyebutku seperti itu. Tapi mungkinkah itu ... Draco? Ta .. tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia juga mati? Mati penasaran bersamaku, eh? _Well_, baguslah. Itu artinya aku tak perlu bergentayangan seorang diri di kota London.

"Hey, Hermione! Bangunlah! Kau belum mati!" _What_? Belum mati katanya? Dengan sejuta kesangsian yang bersarang di benakku, toh, aku memberanikan diri juga untuk membuka mataku. Selama beberapa saat, aku berusaha keras untuk menyesuaikan sorot netraku dengan kerlap-kerlip intensitas cahaya yang berebut masuk ke dalam retinaku.

"Dra .. Draco? Kaukah itu?" Aku mencoba untuk bangkit sembari memegangi kepalaku yang terasa masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Kuedarkan atensiku ke berbagai penjuru. Kulihat banyak sekali orang di sekelilingku, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku terhenyak. Pandanganku beralih memandang ke arah sebuah kasur tebal nan empuk yang berada tepat di bawahku. Oh, Merlin! Rupanya benda ini yang menyelamatkan nyawa kami berdua?

"Kau tak apa, Hermione?" Sebuah suara kembali menyentak lamunanku.

"Eh? Err, ya ... Aku tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku bertanya malu-malu. Bagaimanapun ini semua terjadi karena kekeras kepalaanku.

"Tak apa. Hanya lecet sedikit," ungkapnya seraya memeriksa lengan kanannya. Aku meringis tatkala melihat segores luka yang nampaknya cukup dalam untuk sekadar ukuran lecet. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa ibaku terganti dengan rasa sebal bercampur kesal. Tanpa bisa kucegah, bibirku mengerucut begitu saja. Kedua tanganku terlipat di dada.

"Salahmu sendiri! Kalau kau tak selingkuh di belakangku, aku tak akan mungkin berbuat hal konyol seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku tak selingkuh dengan Eliza—"

"Sudahlah! Tak usah mengelak, Musang! Aku tahu ka—" Kalimatku terhenti tatkala bibir Draco menempel telak di atas bibirku. Yah, Draco menciumku! Menciumku di hadapan banyak orang dan para petugas Muggle. Wajahku memerah, semerah bunga geranium. Aku malu, tentu saja. Aku melotot memandanginya namun sepertinya percuma saja. Toh, Draco tak kunjung melepasku. Justru ia semakin memelukku erat dan melumat bibirku tanpa henti. Mau tak mau, hal ini tentu saja seolah memompa rasa puber yang belakangan ini terpatri erat di sanubariku.

"Dra..coohh...ba..nyak..ouwh..rang!" erangku tertahan di sela-sela ciuman kami. Hah! Akhirnya dia melepasku juga. Bersyukurah pada oksigen yang kian menipis seiring ciuman mendadaknya itu. Mataku menyipit memandangnya. Penuh curiga dan amarah menjadi satu. Namun ia justru memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit kudefinisikan.

Dapat kurasakan jari-jemarinya menggenggam jemariku erat namun lembut. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah satu-satunya barang berharga yang ia punya di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione. Aku tak sekalipun pernah berniat untuk menduakanmu. Hanya kau seorang yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi. Tak ada yang lain. Sungguh! Sama sekali aku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu, sekecil apapun itu. Dan mengenai Eliizabeth ... _Come on_, _love_! Dia hanya sekretarisku! Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya! Percayalah padaku ..." Draco memasang wajah memelas yang tak sanggup ku elak lagi. Haruskah aku percaya? Seolah membaca pikiranku, ia lantas berkata.

"Kau belum percaya padaku, Hermione? Sungguh aku sama sekali tak berbohong. Tadinya kami bertemu hanya karena ingin membicarakan satu hal spesial hari ini. Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" Hey! Buat apa dia bertanya tentang hari ini? Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, eh? Huh!

"Hari pernikahan kalian tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Aku menjawab dengan nada sarkasme kental.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?!"

"Kaupikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja ini adalah hari Kamis, Musang! Malam Jumat lebih tepatnya!" Aku mendengus kesal. Draco memandangku tak percaya. Hey! Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Kau lupa hari ini tanggal sembilan belas September?" Ia menekankan suaranya di tiga kata terakhir.

"Lalu?" balasku cuek bebek. Kemarahan sudah terlanjur menggerogoti sebagian relung hatiku. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegurku takala melihatnya membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke aspal. Sesungguhnya akupun khawatir melihatnya bertindak seperti itu. Kalau kepalanya bocor, bagaimana?

"Ya, ini tanggal sembilan belas September! Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-34, Hermione!"

Crap!

Hari ulang tahunku? Astaga naga janggut naga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Hari ini kan usiaku genap tiga puluh empat tahun! Camkan itu. Oh, Merlin! Aku sudah salah sangka kepada Draco! Rupanya ia bertemu dengan Elizabeth hanya karena ingin membicarakan mengenai kejutan kecil darinya untukku. Tuhan, betapa aku sudah menjadi manusia paling berdosa dalam seharian ini!

"_Happy Birthaday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday ... Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, _Hermione! _Horraaaayyy_!" Tiba-tiba saja nyanyian selamat ulang tahun memenuhi kepalaku. Aku menoleh terkejut dan mendapati sahabat-sahabatku berdiri tak jauh dariku sembari membawa senampan kue tart besar yang bisa kusaksikan dari sini. Ada Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, dan ... Elizabeth! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menghambur ke arah mereka. Memeluk mereka satu per satu. Sebelum akhirnya langkahku terhenti tepat di depan perempuan muda bernama Elizabeth Chroum. Aku menatapnya lama. Sekilas, atensiku mengerling ke arah blazernya yang masih nampak kotor dan sedikit lembab akibat ulahku beberapa jam lalu. Tanpa kusangka-sangka, ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mrs. Malfoy!" Aku terhenyak. Ucapannya begitu polos, namun mampu menggetarkan nuraniku. Sungguh, betapa aku sudah begitu berdosa pada perempuan muda di hadapanku ini. Lantas akupun segera menghambur memeluknya erat, berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Chroum ... Dan ...aku minta maaf," tuturku tulus. Kurasakan ia mengangguk dari balik bahuku. Aku tersenyum.

"Hey, _love_! Kau tak mau meniup lilinnya, eh?" Aku berbalik dan menemukan Draco tepat di belakangku. Aku melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Draco yang tak punya persiapan, seketika itu juga hampir jatuh terjerembab ke belakang. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sangat senang. Kejutan kecil ini sangat bermakna di mataku.

"_Happy Birthday, love_ ... Aku mencintaimu ..."

"Terima kasih, Draco. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Emm? Tom?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hey, gaya rambut kalian mirip Draco dan Hermione!"

"_"

"_"

Uppss! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau sekarang aku tengah berada di dunia Muggle! Merlin! Puber keduaku ini benar-benar membuatku konyol! Huahh ... Ketahuan Muggle? Tidaaak!

Merasa muda bak remaja di usia yang tak lagi muda, tiga puluh empat tahun! Dasar puber kedua salah situasi ... Ckc.

Tapi satu hal yang bisa kalian tahu, hubungan rumah tanggaku dengan Draco sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Yah, Draco Malfoy adalah suamiku di dunia nyataku :)

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi! Terima kasih sudah membaca! :) Dan maaf untuk update yg terlampau lama ... Err, sebenarnya fict ini secara keseluruhan ada 3 chapter, tapi dikarenakan laptop tempat saya nyimpen datanya lagi error, nah terpaksa saya harus nulis ulang dan merombak ceritanya menjadi 2 chapter (itupun ditulis kembali di sela- sela aktivitas yang membludak) ... Jadi dgn sangat menyesal, satu scene cerita terpaksa saya hilangkan dan satu scene DraMione's family juga turut tak saya tuliskan di chapter ini. Tapi semoga fict ini tak begitu mengecewakan dan masih layak untuk dipersembahkan untuk Hermione Day! *wish ... **Happy Birthday, Hermione Granger! :D **#telat ...

Well, big thanks for :

_Tsurugi De Lelouch, Beatrixmalf, Naomi Averell, Shizyldrew, vanillathin, IDEM, Constantinest, lala vanilla, Celestial Requiem, diss (a Princess Slytherin), bellania malfoy, caca, nanachan, Mega Malfoy, esposa malfoy, okta malfoy, yanchan, Adellelicea, gothicamylee, Guest, DindahPratiwi, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, Whilda Nilam, arielladee, dan Dramionefans._

Terima kasih banyak! Tanpa kalian, mungkin fict ini takkan berlanjut :D **Review lagi? :)**

**.**

**.**

Btw, Hermione sangat senang ketika kisah keluarganya diangkat ke dunia per-fanfiction-an ... Dia berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang masih setia mengikuti kisahnya dan mengingat ulang tahunnya :) Dan oh iya, bagi yang udah favs, review, dan follows, kalian dapat salam manis dari Draco Malfoy! ;)

**P.S** **:** Seperti yg sudah sy katakan sebelumnya, laptop tempat penyimpanan data2 fict saya lagi error. Nah, itu artinya chapter-chapter fict yg udah sy tulis masih terismpan awet di sana (termasuk chap 19 **My Blood is Ferret **dan chap 4 **The Ending**). Jadi, sy meminta maaf kalau tak bisa meng-update kedua fict tersebut dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena sy benar-benar nyaris gak ada waktu untuk nulis ulang chapternya -_- Maafkan saya :( ... *bungkuk2 ... Tapi percayalah, sy selalu membaca tagihan-tagihan kalian agar segera melanjutkan fict itu, hehe. Dan sy janji akan melakukan yg terbaik utk pembaca setia MbiF & TE ... dan tentu saja fict tsb gak bakal discontinued, kok! :)

**P.S.S : **Ada sedikit amanah nih yang mesti sy sampaikan, guys! Ada yg kenal author 'Veela Rosea'? Well, jgn kaget jika kalian tak lagi menemukan fict-fict kece di list story author yg satu ini. Yah, karena utk sementara waktu ini, dia lagi vakum dan pengin fokus ke kuliahnya. But, don't worry ... Dia akan kembali ke tengah-tengah kita semua dan turut meramaikan dunia per-fanfiction-an lagi, kok. Cepat atau lambat! Dan tentu saja dengan wajah dan baju baru(?) *digetok. Hehehe ... Oke, amanah sudah tersampaikan :) Kalau begitu, Loony pamit undur diri, ya!

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony.**


End file.
